The present invention relates to brush rolls and brush elements therefor for use in grinding, polishing, cleaning or otherwise treating steel sheets, plates or strips (hereinafter referred to briefly as xe2x80x9csteel platesxe2x80x9d) in the iron manufacturing industry, and more particularly to brush rolls of the type wherein a brush element fitted around a shaft comprises annular disks arranged side by side and each having polishing bristles or cleaning yarns implanted in the outer periphery thereof, and also to the brush element.
Such a brush roll needs to be replaced by a new one when worn, and the replacement interval is not long. The brush roll has its shaft supported at each of its opposite ends by a bearing on a roll chock.
Brush rolls of the type mentioned conventionally have the following construction. Many annular disks each having polishing bristles or cleaning yarns implanted in the outer periphery thereof and for use in one roll are arranged side by side and fitted around a shaft to obtain an assembly, which is compressed at its opposite sides under a great pressure and held compressed by flanges secured to the shaft. Accordingly, the brush roll must be replaced by a new one, with the annular disks connected to the shaft. If the flange on the shaft is inadvertently loosened to separate the disk assembly from the shaft, the annular disks are abruptly released from compression to jump about instantly, hence a hazard.
To replace the brush roll by a new one with the disk assembly connected to the shaft, the roll chock and the bearing must be disassembled or demounted, removed and reinstalled at each shaft end for old and new rolls. In other words, roll chocks which are four in total number and bearings, four in total number, need to be disassembled, removed and reinstalled. The roll chock is not always easy to disassemble and remove. The bearing which is tightly secured to the shaft with a shrinkage fit is considerably difficult to separate or remove from the shaft, while it is also difficult to mount thereon because of the need for a shrinkage fit. It is therefore not too much to say that extreme difficulties are encountered in disassembling, removing and reinstalling four roll chocks which are not always easy to handle, and in separating, removing and reinstalling four bearings which are considerably difficult to handle. The brush roll equipped with the shaft usually weighs about 1 ton, so that it is not easy to remove the brush roll itself from the frame of the brush roll machine, to reinstall the roll thereon and to transport the roll between the user and the manufacturer.
The construction of the brush roll wherein the annular disks are fitted around the shaft means that a clearance is needed between the shaft and the disks. Conventionally, a brush element is engaged with the shaft by conventional keys and keyways to transmit the torque of the shaft to the brush element. The operation of the brush roll therefore causes the deflection of the roll axis that would produce faults in the quality such as chatter marks. For this reason, the conventional brush roll still remains to be improved for use in grinding or polishing steel plates of which high accuracy is required.
An object of the present invention is to facilitate the replacement of the old brush roll of the type described first by a new one.
Another object of the invention is to assure brush rolls of easier maintenance than conventionally for use in grinding, polishing, cleaning or otherwise treating steel plates of different widths.
Still another object of the invention is to solve the problem of the deflection of the roll axis involved in the prior art.
The present invention provides brush rolls having the following respective constructions 1, 2.
1. A brush roll characterized in that the brush roll comprises a plurality of brush elements fitted around a shaft and arranged side by side longitudinally of the shaft, each of the brush elements comprising an assembly of annular disks joined together as arranged side by side in the direction of width thereof and each having polishing bristles or cleaning yarns implanted in an outer periphery thereof, each of the brush elements being held in engagement with the shaft by keyways formed in both a peripheral surface of the shaft and an inner peripheral surface of the brush element and equidistantly spaced apart circumferentially of the peripheral surfaces and by sunk keys fitting in the respective keyways, the sunk keys and the keyways being each so profiled in cross section that the sunk key is prevented from slipping out of the keyway radially of the brush element, the sunk keys having a length not larger than the length of the brush element, each of the sunk keys being expandable or contractable widthwise thereof and tightly engageable in the keyway when expanded and disengageable therefrom when contracted, the sunk key being prevented from slipping out of the keyway in the brush element longitudinally of the keyway by retaining means when fitted as contracted in the keyway.
2. A brush roll characterized in that the brush roll comprises a plurality of brush elements fitted around a shaft and arranged side by side longitudinally of the shaft, each of the brush elements comprising an assembly of annular disks joined together as arranged side by side in the direction of width thereof and each having polishing bristles or cleaning yarns implanted in an outer periphery thereof, each of the brush elements being held in engagement with the shaft by keyways formed in both a peripheral surface of the shaft and an inner peripheral surface of the brush element and equidistantly spaced apart circumferentially of the peripheral surfaces and by sunk keys fitting in the respective keyways, the sunk keys and the keyways being each so profiled in cross section that the sunk key is prevented from slipping out of the keyway in the brush element radially of the brush element, each the sunk keys comprising a first key member and a second key member each having a length not larger than the length of the brush element, the first key member comprising engaging portions extending in parallel to each other and engageable with side walls defining the keyway, protrusions and recesses formed in an inner side face of each of the engaging portions and arranged alternately longitudinally thereof, bridge portions of the spring type interconnecting the engaging portions while rendering the engaging portions movable toward or away from each other widthwise of the first key member and a groove for the second key member to fit in movably longitudinally of the first key member, the parallel engaging portions of the first key member being tightly engageable in the keyway when moved away from each other widthwise and disengageable therefrom when moved toward each other widthwise, the second key member having outer side faces each provided with recesses and protrusions conforming in shape and arrangement to the protrusions and the recesses arranged alternately along the inner side face of the engaging portion, intermediate portions between the protrusions of engaging portion of the first key member and the recesses thereof and intermediate portions between the recesses of the second key member and the protrusions thereof being so inclined that the second key member is movable relative to the first key member longitudinally thereof, the second key member having at one end thereof stoppers removable by cutting or breaking and cooperative with a removable spacer to be attached to said one end for limiting the depth of longitudinal insertion of the second key member into the groove relative to the first key member, the first key member further having an indented portion formed in one end face thereof for permitting the stoppers to move in with the longitudinal movement of the second key member, and stoppers disposed at the other end face thereof for bearing contact with an end face of the brush element close to a shaft bore thereof.
The present invention provides brush elements having the following respective constructions 3, 4.
3. A brush element characterized in that the brush element comprises an assembly of annular disks joined together as arranged side by side in the direction of width thereof and each having polishing bristles or cleaning yarns implanted in an outer periphery thereof to provide an assembly of brush elements as fitted around a shaft and arranged side by side longitudinally of the shaft, the brush element being engageable with the shaft by keyways formed in both a peripheral surface of the shaft and an inner peripheral surface of the brush element and equidistantly spaced apart circumferentially of the peripheral surfaces and by sunk keys fitting in the respective keyways, the sunk keys and the keyways being each so profiled in cross section that the sunk key is prevented from slipping out of the keyway in the brush element radially of the brush element, the sunk keys having a length not larger than the length of the brush element, each of the sunk keys being expandable or contractable widthwise thereof and tightly engageable in the keyway when expanded and disengageable therefrom when contracted, the sunk key being prevented from slipping out of the keyway in the brush element longitudinally of the keyway by retaining means when fitted as contracted in the keyway.
4. A brush element characterized in that the brush element comprises an assembly of annular disks joined together as arranged side by side in the direction of width thereof and each having polishing bristles or cleaning yarns implanted in an outer periphery thereof to provide an assembly of brush elements as fitted around a shaft and arranged side by side longitudinally of the shaft, the brush element being engageable with the shaft by keyways formed in both a peripheral surface of the shaft and an inner peripheral surface of the brush element and equidistantly spaced apart circumferentially of the peripheral surfaces and by sunk keys fitting in the respective keyways, the sunk keys and the keyways being each so profiled in cross section that the sunk key is prevented from slipping out of the keyway in the brush element radially of the brush element, each the sunk keys comprising a first key member and a second key member each having a length not larger than the length of the brush element, the first key member comprising engaging portions extending in parallel to each other and engageable with side walls defining the keyway, protrusions and recesses formed in an inner side face of each of the engaging portions and arranged alternately longitudinally thereof, bridge portions of the spring type interconnecting the engaging portions while rendering the engaging portions movable toward or away from each other widthwise of the first key member and a groove for the second key member to fit in movably longitudinally of the first key member, the parallel engaging portions of the first key member being tightly engageable in the keyway when moved away from each other widthwise and disengageable therefrom when moved toward each other widthwise, the second key member having outer side faces each provided with recesses and protrusions conforming in shape and arrangement to the protrusions and the recesses arranged alternately along the inner side face of the engaging portion, intermediate portions between the protrusions of engaging portion of the first key member and the recesses thereof and intermediate portions between the recesses of the second key member and the protrusions thereof being so inclined that the second key member is movable relative to the first key member longitudinally thereof, the second key member having at one end thereof stoppers removable by cutting or breaking and cooperative with a removable spacer to be attached to said one end for limiting the depth of longitudinal insertion of the second key member into the groove relative to the first key member, the first key member further having an indented portion formed in one end face thereof for permitting the stoppers to move in with the longitudinal movement of the second key member, and stoppers disposed at the other end face thereof for bearing contact with an end face of the brush element close to the shaft.
The term xe2x80x9ccleaning yarnsxe2x80x9d as used herein in connection with the present invention refers generally to linear materials for use in cleaning steel sheets or plates by brushing. This is also true with the appended claims and with the following description.
While the brush element included in conventional brush rolls comprises an assembly of annular disks arranged side by side in the direction of width thereof and each having polishing bristles or cleaning yarns implanted in the outer periphery thereof, the term the xe2x80x9cbrush elementxe2x80x9d according to the invention refers to a unit corresponding to one of the segments obtained by dividing the brush element of the prior art along the length thereof, and joining the juxtaposed annular disks of each segment. The brush element of the invention is of course provided with keyways of specified structure at predetermined portions of its inner periphery. The term of brush element thus defined is used in the appended claims and in the following description. The juxtaposed annular disks are joined, for example, by arranging the annular disks side by side with an adhesive medium interposed between each pair of adjacent disks and with the corresponding keyways aligned, and compressing the assembly in the direction of arrangement. The adhesive medium can be of the coating type, and is applied to the annular disks by coating.
According to the invention, the brush element is tightly held in engagement with the shaft by causing the sunk keys to expand widthwise as fitted in the respective keyways formed in the shaft peripheral surface and the inner peripheral surface of the brush element, and is made drivable by the shaft as connected thereto in this way. The brush element is released from the shaft by causing the sunk keys to contract widthwise.
According to the invention, therefore, the brush element is easy to mount on the shaft and easy to remove from the shaft. Furthermore, the brush element alone can be replaced by a new one without the shaft attached thereto for the substantial replacement of the brush roll. This facilitates substantial transport of new and old brush rolls between the user and the manufacturer. Since the brush roll can be replaced by a new one by replacing the brush element only, the roll chock and rolling bearing need to be disassembled, removed and reinstalled for only one side of the shaft roll in replacing the brush roll. This greatly reduces the labor and time conventionally required for the disassembly, removal and reinstallation of these members.
Further when the rolling bearing to be mounted on the roll chock is given an outside diameter smaller than the inside diameter of the brush element, the brush element can be replaced by a new one with the rolling bearing mounted on the shaft. This eliminates the need to handle the rolling bearing which is most difficult to remove from the shaft and to mount thereon. In preparation of exchange of the brush roll, the roll chock of the brush roll machine (see FIG. 23) is generally adapted to be disassembled as shown in FIG. 23. Accordingly, if the outside diameter of the rolling bearing (see FIG. 23) is smaller than the inside diameter of the brush element, the brush element is removable from the shaft and mountable thereon without removing the rolling bearing from the shaft after the roll chock at one side has been disassembled. FIG. 23 shows the procedure for removing the brush element. FIG. 23 shows the brush element schematically, and the roll chock supporting the rolling bearing mounted on the shaft is indicated in chain lines.
In adapting brush rolls for the grinding, polishing, cleaning or other treatment of steel plates of different widths, the present invention ensures easier maintenance than in the prior art. This feature will be described below with reference to a specific example.
For brushing four kinds of steel plates having different widths by a brush roll machine having four brush rolls, there is a need to prepare four kinds of brush rolls having different lengths in conformity with the different widths of four kinds of steel plates. It is then conventionally necessary to stock 16 shaft-equipped brush rolls which are at least about 1 m in length if short. These rolls kept in stock are not easy to maintain.
According to the present invention, unlike the conventional practice, brush elements having a short length corresponding to a fraction of the length of brush rolls, e.g., {fraction (1/10)} the length of brush rolls, and equipped with no shaft need only to be prepared for grinding, polishing, cleaning or otherwise treating steel plates of different widths, and the stock needed is very easy to maintain.
When the brush element having sunk keys fitted as contracted in the respective keyways in the element are fitted around the shaft according to the invention, a standby state is available in which the brush element can be keyed to the shaft offhandedly. When the sunk keys on the brush element are caused to expand widthwise in this state, the brush element is keyed to the shaft with ease.
According to the invention, the sunk keys and the keyways are each so profiled in cross section that the sunk key is prevented from slipping out of the keyway radially of the brush element, and when fitted as contracted in the keyway in the brush element, the sunk key is prevented from slipping out of the keyway longitudinally thereof by retaining means. Thus, the brush element equipped with the sunk keys is made transportable in such a state that the element can be keyed to the shaft offhandedly.
According to the invention, the keyways formed in both the peripheral surface of the shaft and the inner peripheral surface of the brush element are equidistantly spaced apart circumferentially of the shaft and the brush element. Therefore, when the brush element is keyed to the shaft by causing the sunk keys to expand widthwise as fitted in the respective keyways, the brush element can be centered about the shaft.
When the brush element is keyed to the shaft by causing the sunk keys to expand widthwise as fitted in the respective keyways according to the invention, substantially no clearance remains between the shaft and the brush element. This obviates the conventional problem of the deflection of the axis of the brush roll during operation.
The sunk keys have a length not larger than the length of the brush element. In the case where a required number of brush elements are arranged side by side on the shaft and keyed to the shaft, this feature eliminates the clearance to be otherwise created at the ends of sunk keys. If formed, a clearance will leave the steel plate treated unbrushed at a portion thereof corresponding to the clearance, producing a grinding mark, polishing mark or cleaning mark.